


[Podfic] Candle Verse

by theweightofanother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofanother/pseuds/theweightofanother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of podfics of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/5116">Candle Verse</a> series by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms">laconicisms</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Candle Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obstinacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103341) by [laconicisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms). 



> While the Archive lists this podfic as being inspired by Obstinacy by laconicisms, the the zip file actually contains mp3s for the complete series.
> 
> The rating listed is the highest rating in the original stories, though most of them do not have an explicit rating. There are no archive warnings listed, but please check the original [Candle Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5116) series page for additional tags. Enjoy!

Hi!

Length: 53 minutes.

Files (Mediafire):

mp3: [Candle Verse](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xfccne2on0rcv1u)


End file.
